Temple Talks
by things24
Summary: Toph talks about the GAang with the newest additon to the group. WAT


**Ok, first order of business; before those of you who author alerted me go all, "What?! You have motivation to write a one-shot but you have no motivation to continue Rising Above?" I won't lie to you. Yes, I have no movtivation for that story, but I will be posting various one-shots and strange idea's from time to time. I will also be participating in Zukaang week(those of you who are yaoi fans) and if you want any more info on that go to my profile. Details courtesy of Aangko in livejournal. **

**Ok now about this one-shot. Basically a taco bonding story(sorry hard-core Toko fans, but I just love doing that! XD) at the Western Air Temple. So basically our little Zuzu's being emo and Toph tells him a little abotu the group. **

**Enjoy!**

**Things : )**

* * *

Team Avatar plus Haru, Teo and The Duke were gathered around the campfire eating their lunch. Tension was still in the air even though they were safely away from the Fire Nation after the failure on the day of the eclipse. The fact that the former prince of the Fire Nation had joined their group hadn't made it much easier.

"Where's Sparky pants?" Toph asked after some moments of tense silence. The Duke and Teo giggled at the nickname; Katara rolled her eyes.

"Why? Can't you 'see' him?" Sokka asked, thinking the fire bender had run off somewhere.

"I would, but I can't right now," Toph answered with an annoyed tone. She pointed at her healing feet. Sokka rubbed his neck sheepishly. His quick apology was forgotten by Aang's question,

"Did anyone tell him we were eating?"

"I did! Maybe he didn't hear me?" Sokka was quick to jump in since he had the pleasure of getting Zuko settled in his room. Toph laughed as Sokka stroked his chin in mock deep thought.

"Maybe he's planning a sneak attack on us right now!" Katara suggested looking at any suspicious corner or shadow as if he would pop out. This would've looked comical if it weren't for her serious attitude. Aang quickly went into the prince's defense.

"No!" I don't think-" he started, pausing when the subject of their conversation entered the area. "There he is!" he exclaimed. He was about to scoot over to make space between Haru and himself, but froze when he saw the look on Katara's face. Toph sensed Aang's hesitation and took over, making room between her and a very reluctant Sokka. Zuko sat down and mumbled a 'thank you' when Sokka handed him a plate. He ignored the fact that the warrior had scooted away after. Aang grimaced at the interaction (or lack of), but could understand that this was awkward for both of them and let it slide. Silence filled the air as some ate, while other picked at their food, even Toph hadn't touched her food. Zuko realized he had caused everyone to be so tense and tried to ameliorate the situation.

"The…weather is nice today…" he offered. Sokka snorted, and Toph shook her head.

"_Nice_, huh? And what would be considered _great _weather in the Fire Nation? Raining blood while lightning fills the skies?" Katara sneered. Everyone was shocked at the morbid comment; The Duke even looked slightly afraid of the prince. Zuko was at lost for words. After some minutes later he mumbled an apology and didn't say anything else. Aang decided to give it a go.

"So…what do you guys wanna do after lunch?"

"Oh!" The Duke cried, fear forgotten, "I want to go into that echo chamber you mentioned!"

"We found some really interesting rooms that we didn't get a chance to look at, we should explore more!" Teo suggested, Haru nodding in agreement.

"We should look for something edible around here! Then we can have meat for dinner!" Sokka said. Aang's frown took that of the group activities list.

"This place needs some Earth Kingdom love, courtesy of the greatest earth bender in the world!" Toph declared, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

"We should clean up and organize the place, make it more livable," Katara suggested, ignoring Sokka's groan. Everyone but Katara turned expectantly at Zuko to see what he would say.

"I, um…" Zuko had no idea what to say. Instead he found new interest in floor. Last time he came here, he was only focused on the capture of the Avatar, and not of the beauty of the temple. He didn't know what to suggest anyways.

"Of course you have nothing to say. The _Fire Nation_ doesn't have fun." Katara said venomously, "They only focus on the misery of others… unless, of course, you consider that 'fun'. I wouldn't be surprised if you did." The good mood spoiled, Aang looked wearily at what Zuko's reaction would be. Zuko had curled his hands into fists and the cooking fire burned with a greater intensity. He took a deep breath to control himself, and the fire went back to its normal condition.

"My life is full of more misery than you can imagine," he stated. He got up and left the circle. As soon as his footsteps were only echoes in the hallway, the chokehold in the group subsided.

"That…felt extremely awkward…" Sokka stated.

"No really Snoozles? I actually thought it was a pleasant conversation about the weather and the activities that we want to plan." Toph said in a gaudy cheerful voice, "It had nothing to do with the fact that _some _people aren't being nice."

"Are you suggesting I welcome him with open arms and tell him how lovely of a person he is?" Katara asked coldly.

"Katara," Aang started," You really need to calm down. Was it really necessary to say those things to him?" Katara sighed,

"I supposed I was being over dramatic (Toph rolls her eyes) but I still don't trust him."

"Fine, just be kinder, ok?" Aang pleaded. Katara looked at him. He was struggling to maintain peace in the world, but this seemed more troubling to him. Katara nodded. For now she would behave for Aang's sake.

"This is getting really boring, can we eat now?" Toph asked.

"Waaaaay ahead of you!" Sokka said with a mouthful of his last bit of meat in his mouth.

xxXXxXXxXXxx

Zuko sat on the floor, leaning against his bed staring up at the ceiling. Fragments of his life flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes in an attempt to rid the depressing thought away with no luck. He was interrupted by the sound of laughter down the hall. _I guess they do have fun when I'm not around,_ he thought miserably. Sitting in his room isolated from the group reminded him of music night back on his ship. His ship… it seemed like a lifetime had passed between then and now. Instead of chasing the Avatar, he was fighting alongside him. _More like fighting to earn everyone's trust _he thought with a sigh.

"Dammit, I'm such an idiot!" he scolded himself, putting his head in his hands. _No matter where I go…_ his thoughts remained unfinished when another voice said,

"Yeah, you kinda are." Zuko jumped and looked at his doorway. Leaning against the frame was the earth bender, Toph, if he remembered correctly. Her milky green eyes showed that she was blind, but it still remained a mystery to Zuko how she got around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously. _Hopefully not to be threatened again…_

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but when a friend is upset, I go to knock some sense into them, "she explained. _Friend? Did…did she just call me her __**friend**__?_

"You know, not everyone here wants to spill your guts like Sugar Queen over there." She said, creating an earth chair. She plopped down onto it comfortably as if it were a feathered pillow.

"You find that comfortable?" Zuko asked with uncertainty. Toph patted the chair as if it were her favorite pet,

"Yeah, earth is the best… no offense to his highness…" Zuko sighed.

"I'm not a prince anymore…there's no need to-"

"Lighten up Sparky! Seriously, no matter what you call yourself, you were once a prince and I can call you whatever I want." She said as she put her feet on a footrest she also made. _Ok, I guess Sparky isn't as bad as 'angry jerk_' Zuko thought to himself.

"If only Katara had your reasoning," Zuko said.

"Psh. Her reasoning is bogus I tell you. She's not very sugary at all these days."

"Sugary?"

"Yeah. I should catch you up with everyone's names. Snoozles is the sarcastic, meat loving plan guy, Twinkle Toes is the light footed optimistic, Sugar Queen or Sweetness is the protective, motherly one…or more like the mother bear through your perspective," she chuckled at this, even though Zuko didn't think his position in that was the slightest bit amusing. "and Sparky is the awkward, hotheaded idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"I could change it to Princess, since you're always talking so fancy-like. It kinda gets weird…"

"Fancy?"

"Oh! Good one! I might consider it…"

"That's…that's not what I was suggesting…"

"There you go again, all fancy-like, you know? Like those pricky nobles that always think they're right?"

"Well…I am royalty…"

"I thought you weren't, mister _I'm not a prince anymore"_ she said with a teasing tone unrecognized by Zuko. Fearing he had offended her by contradicting what he had previously said, Zuko stammered an apology.

"Sorry…I wasn't thinking…I-" Toph raised her hand for silence and he shut his mouth. He saw a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Just forget it, Sparky." She sighed.

"Don't call me that if my sister comes to capture me…you'll give her ideas…"

"I make no promises" she smirked,

"Zuzu."

* * *

**Don't ask me how Toph knows what Azula calls her brother. I just felt like poking fun at it. Besides, Toph knows all. Muwhahaha! I'm Melon Lord! :D I also think she's a bit ooc at the end there…**


End file.
